Im sorry, and Goodbye
by Yashina Uzumaki
Summary: Aku adalah wanita bodoh yang telah menyukaimu. Dan aku adalah wanita bodoh yang selalu merindukan mu. Tapi aku tetap mencintai mu. / Yas publish ulang, soalnya kaya kurang nyambung sama sequelnya,,,hehe/   v


Disclaimer :** Masashi Kisimoto**

Genre : **Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

Main chara : **SasuFemNaru**

Rating : **T**

Story by : **Yashina Uzumaki**

**WARNING** : Abal, gaje, AU, Typo, gender bender, (agak) OOC, dll

Summary : **Aku adalah wanita bodoh yang telah menyukaimu. Dan aku adalah wanita bodoh yang selalu merindukanmu. Tapi aku tetap mencintaimu.**

…Enjoy...

#

#

**NARUTO POV**

Perih…

Sakit…

Sebuah rasa yang menyelimutiku kala kau mempertunjukan kemesraanmu dengan wanita itu. Seperti orang bodoh, aku mengikuti kalian yang bergandeng mesra di depanku. Seperti orang tolol aku diam terpaku dikala aku melihatmu memeluknya begitu mesra. Dan aku benar-benar orang ternaif yang hanya bisa menangis dan meyakinkan hatiku sendiri bahwa ini semua hanya salah paham dikala aku melihatmu mencumbunya tepat di depan mataku. Sakit Sasuke, kau tau aku begitu sakit sampai rasanya raga ini mati rasa, hati ini tak bisa merasa, jantung ini seakan berhenti berdetak dan tak menciptakan asa apa pun saat tubuh ini tak mampu tuk mendekat padamu, bertanya padamu, memastikan bahwa apa yang aku lihat ini hanya fatamorgana semata, hanya ketakutanku semata akan perginya dirimu dari sisiku.

Sepanjang aku mengikutimu*menguntit*, aku hanya bisa melelehkan butiran-butiran bening yang sangat memilukan bagi yang melihat. Aku terus mengikutimu Sasuke, kau tau tidak, ah aku yakin kau tak tau, karna kau sangat sibuk dengan wanita sialan itu. Aku sudah tak tahan. Puncak kesabaranku sudah kau lewati Sasuke, kau masuk kesebuah apartemen. Dan aku yakin, tidak, sangat yakin bahwa kau akan masuk dan menginap di apartemen wanita sialan selingkuhanmu itu. Ya Sasuke, sekarang aku tau kemana kau setiap malam, kenapa setiap ku telpon kau tak pernah mau mengangkatnya. Aku tau sekarang Sasuke, aku tau. Dan terimakasih pada Kami-sama yang telah menunjukkan betapa berengseknya kau, Uchiha Sasuke.

Aku berjalan gontai menjauh dari pekarangan apartemen yang kau singgahi bersamanya. Tatapanku kosong, aku sudah tak dapat berfikir hal yang lainnya selain pulang dan meratapi nasibku bersamamu Sasuke. Aku menghentikan taxi yang melintas di jalan, aku memasukinya.

Di sepanjang perjalanan pulang, aku mencoba menghubungi Sasuke, tapi telpon genggamnya tidak aktif, aah dia pasti buru-buru mematikannya agar tak ada yang mengganggunya, terutama aku. Wajahku tertunduk, perlahan butiran-butiran bening berjatuhan dari kedua kelopak mataku, aku menangis di dalam taxi membuat supir taxi memandangku dari kaca depan dengan heran. Aku tak kuasa menahan isak tangisku. Biarkan aku menangis sejenak, menulikan telinga dari siapa saja yang menanyakan keadaanku, menutup mata dari orang-orang yang menghawatirkanku dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Aku ingin sendiri dalam kepedihan ini, hanya sendiri, dalam duniaku.

"Sasuke…hiks,,brengsek"

…

**'Menjaun dariku Uchiha, kau mengganggu pandanganku'**

**'Tidak sebelum kau mau menerima cintaku.'**

**'Apa kau bodoh? Aku sudah menolakmu lima kali, apa perlu akau menolakmu untuk yang ke enam kalinya, hah?**

**'Berapa kali pun kau menolakku, sama halnya dengan berapa kalinya aku menyatakan dan memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihku.'**

**'AAARRRGH,UCHIHA BRENGSEK'**

**…**

**'Dasar bodoh, kau memang pantasku sebut dobe. Masa rumus seperti ini saja kau tidak tau?'**

**'Kau banyak bicara sekali Uchiha Sasuke.'**

**'Dan kau sangat bodoh untuk ukuran manusia'**

**'Kau selalu bilang aku bodoh, padahal waktu kau mengejarku kau tak pernah bilang begitu, kau malah selalu memujiku.'**

**'…'**

**…**

**'Kau akan kuliah dimana Teme? Aku sih akan bekerja di perusahaan Neji.'**

**'He..hei, ayolah, jangan tatap aku seperti itu, aku tak akan jatuh hati pada Neji bodoh.'**

**'Ahk, kurang ajar, kenapa kau memukulku,Dobe?'**

**'HAHAHA..'**

**…**

**'Kalian adalah sepasang suamu istri sekarang.'**

**'Bahagiakan dia Sasuke.'**

**'Selamat Naruto'**

**…**

**'Aku tidak suka kau menikah dengan dia'**

**'Apa pun yang ayah katakan, aku akan tetap bersamanya'**

**'Maafkan kami ayah.'**

**…**

**'Aku mencintaimu Naruto, selalu'**

…

"Hah,,hah,,hah,"aku terbangun dengan peluh yang menbasahi sekujur tubuhku. Mimpi masa lalu, mimpi yang seharusnya tidak datang di saat seperti ini yang hanya akan menambah rasa sakit karnamu Sasuke. Masa lalu yang sangat penuh dengan kenangan indah, dan kau akhiri dengan penghianatan, apa salahku sehingga kau lakukan ini padaku?

Kulirik jam yang bertengger manis di meja kecil sebelah tempat tidur, 02.28. kau takkan pulang, aku tahu itu Sasuke. Kau pastinya sedang tertidur nyaman bersama selingkuhanmu, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan keadaanku yang sangat menyedihkan ini.

Sepanjang malam aku hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan menangis dan meratapi kebodohanku yang mau-maunya tertipu oleh segala kasih sayang yang kau tunjukkan dan berikan padaku. Aku begitu bodoh samapai-sampai aku baru menyadari bahwa kau bermain di belakangku saat ini. Ya aku memang bodoh karna mau tertipu olehmu.

Pagi ini adalah hari setelah aku tidak sanggup lagi untuk mengikutimu masuk ke apartemen wanita sialan itu, aku pulang dan merenungkan banyak semua kelakuan dan sikap ganjilmu beberapa minggu ini. Dan aku sudah membulatkan tekatku, aku akan meminta berpisah denganmu Sasuke. Ini semua demi aku, karna aku tak mau di sakiti lebih dari ini. Ini semua demi kau Sasuke, demimu yang mungkin sudah tak sanggup lagi hidup denganku yang hanya orang biasa tidak seperti kau yang keturunan Uchiha yang bergelimbangan harta, terpandang dan begitu di hormati, bukan denganku yang hanya seorang anak yatim piatu yang tak tau siapa orang tuanya. Aku sekarang sudah sadar Sasuke, aku tak seharusnya masuk dalam kehidupanmu. Dan tak sepantasnya kau berdampingan denganku.

NORMAL POV

Cklek(suara pintu di buka -mungkin)

Terlihat seorang pria berusia sekitar dua puluh tahun memasuki sebuah kamar yang bernuansa orange dan biru yang di sinari oleh sang raja siang dari luar jendela, pria dengan perawakan yang luar biasa sempurna di dukung dengan kesuksesannya dari meraup pundi-pundi uang dengan keahlian juga kecerdasan yang sudah tidak di ragukan di wariskan turun-temurun pada setiap anggotanya. Derajat yang tinggi di masyarakat, terpandang juga aah,,ketampanan yang tak ada duanya, sungguh sempurna dan semua itu ada pada pria yang baru saja melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar tempat seorang wanita yang tengah duduk di sisi kiri tempat tidur dengan wajah menunduk. Pria itu terus memacu langkahnya sambil mengucapkan salam, sampai akhirnya dia sampai di sisi lain tempat tidur dari sang wanita itu duduk.

NARUTO POV

Aku melihatnya, melihatmu yang baru pulang pagi hari ini setelah rutinitas yang kau lakukan bersama wanita sialan itu tadi malam. 'aaaahh air mata ku mau keluar, aku tak bisa menatap wajahnya'.

"Tadaime…"kau berjalan dan mengucapkan salam seperti biasa, seakan-akan tidak terjadi apapun tadi malam saat kau tak pulang, bahkan mengabariku pun tidak. Kau duduk di tepi ranjang bersebrangan dengan tempatku duduk. Keadaanmu sungguh kusut, apa sih yang kau lakukan semalam sampai-sampai kau begitu terlihat lelah? Apa aktifitasmu semalaman dengan selingkuhanmu itu begitu menguras tenagamu? Menjijikan.

"Okaeri Sasuke. Kenpa kau tidak pulang tadi malam?" tanyaku berusaha setenang mungkin dan menghilangkan nada getar yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan terlihat. Aku berjalan menghampirinya, dan membantunya membuka dasi yang dia pakai. Tanganku bergetar saat menyentuhnya, dan yang dia katakannya setelah ini, membuat tanganku berhenti di udara, tidak mencoba menjangkaunya, bahkan tidak juga kutarik kembali uluran tanganku, bagaikan seribu kunai yang berlomba-lomba menancapkan ujung runcingnya pada jantungku, sakit.

"Bisakah kau tak menanyakan hal itu setiap aku tak pulang malam. Berapa kali aku harus bilang padamu kalau aku lembur karna urusan pekerjaan, kau yang enak-enakan di rumah tidak usah banyak protes dangan tidak pulangnya diriku. Kau hanya perlu menerima uang dariku, dan nikmati hidupmu sebagai seorang Uchiha yang terpandang dan di hormati semua orang. Jadi, aku tidak mau mendengarmu menanyakan hal yang sama berulang kali seperti tadi untuk besok dan seterusnya. Kau mengerti?" ujar Sasuke panjang lebar dan penuh emosi. `Mana bisa aku tak bertanya Sasuke, kau suamiku. Aku ingin kau ada untukku.` perkataannya barusan mau tak mau membuatku tersulut emosi juga, tapi aku tak akan memakinya seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Aku akan menyelesaikannya sekarang.

"Benarkah itu yang kau lakukan setiap tak pulang Sasuke? Lembur, hah?"dia mendongak, menatapku yang kini juga menatap mata sekelam malam miliknya yang menyiratkan kebingungan atas pernyataan ku tadi.

"…" dia diam. Aku pun melanjutkan.

"Aku melihatnya Sasuke, semalam, kau dan wanita beranbut pink itu."dia berdiri dari duduknya dan melayangkan tatapan terkejut, tapi itu hanya sekejap dan dengan hitungan detik dia sudah berwajah seperti semula, stoic.

"Apa maksudmu Narurto?"tanyanya, huuh,dia kira aku wanita bodoh apa. Kami sekarang berhadapan dengan hanya berjarak kurang dari satu meter. Kami mampir seperti dua orang ninja yang siap saling beradu jurus, menghunuskan kunai dan katana. Sayangnya kami bukan ninja dan kami tidak sedang memegang senjata.

"Aku melihatnya Sasuke. Apa perluku ulang sekali lagi? Aku. Melihatmu. Dengan. Wanita. Berambut. Pink. Di mall. Tadi. Malam. Sudah jelas tuan Uchiha Sasuke yang terhormat?"aku memberikan penekan pada setiap kata yang aku ucapkan. Seketika wajahnya berubah panik. Kenapa dia harus panik?. Apa dia sekarang merasa terpojokkan? Kurasa tidak, dan sepertinya air mataku tak bisaku ajak kompromi.

"Kau menguntitku Naruto? dan,dan apa buktinyan kau bicara seperti itu?"hah,apa dia mau mengelak?

"Kemana kejeniusanmu Uchiha Sasuke? a,,aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, bagaimana kelakuanmu, apa hal yang kau sebut lembur itu, da,,dan siapa orang yang menjadi parner lemburmu setiap malam, aku tau Sasuke. Hiks,,apa aku masih mau mengelak hah? kau bahkan meminta bukti? aku tak perlu mencari bukti untukmu, karna kau sendiri pun tau kebenarannya yang lebih jelas dari sekedar bukti."aku mencoba menarik nafasku dalam-dalam. aku belum boleh menangis, jangan, jangan sekarang.

"N,,Naru, aku bisa jelaskan. Yang…" dia terlihat gusar dan mencoba mendekatiku. Aku mundur satu langkah saat Sasuke maju untuk menyentuhku. Aku memotong perkataan Sasuke, aku sungguh tak mau mendengar pembelaan atau apa pun itu.

"Tak apa `suke, aku mengerti. A,,aku paham, kau sudah tak mencintai ku lagi. Aku memang bukan wanita yang pantas untukmu…" air mataku meleleh, aku sungguh tak sanggup menahannya. Perih hati yang kurasakan ini sungguh tak membuatku merasa nyaman, sakit yang kuderita ini tak mampu tuk buatku lebih tegar di hadapannya.

"Naru…" dia meraih pergelangan tanganku yang sedari tadi mendekap di dada karna rasa sakit yang amat sangat walau tak terlihat luka sedikit pun di fisikku. Aku menepis tangannya dengan kasar, aku sungguh tak ingin di sentuh oleh tangan yang juga menyentuh wanita sialan itu.

"Hentikan Sasuke, jangan mencoba menyentuhku dengan tangan kotor mu itu. Hah, tak aku sangka kau akan berselingkuh di belakangku, padahal usia pernikahan kita b,,baru satu tahun. Dan,,dan lagi kau dan aku menjalin hungan ini sudah lebih dari lima tahun `suke. Kau tau. Itu bukan waktu yang singkat,hiks,hiks.. Kau tentu paham, dan kau pasti tau betapa aku sa,hiks,sangat mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Kenapa kau tega Sasuke? Kau menghianati cinta kita. Kau yang tak lagi setia padaku Sasuke. Padahal aku yakin kau akan hidup bersamaku selamanya sampai maut memisahkan kita, karna kau begitu gigih mendapatkanku saat kita SMA dulu. Kau begitu tulus menunjukkan betapa kau mencintaiku,hiks, dan kau begitu mempertahankan ku disaat ayahmu tidak merestui pernikahan kita. Aku sangat senang dan bahagia `suke. Aku merasa kau sangat tulus mencintaiku. Tapi ketulusanmu sekarang sudah tak ada lagi. Kau sudah tak mencintaiku. Kau sudah menemukan wanita lain yang menempati hatimu menggantikan aku,hiks."aku tak bisa menahan isak tangisku dikala aku mencurahkan segala rasa sakit dan perih yangku rasakan, aku ingin kau tau batapa aku sangat terluka Sasuke.

"Naruto, kumohon.."dia mulai ikut berteriak dengan frustasi. Terlihat sekali kalau sekarang Sasuke sangat panik dengan semua yang aku katakana barusan. dia menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan kasar, mencoba mengurangi kegelisahannya.

"Tidak Sasuke, aku sudah terlanjur sakit. Aku sudah terlanjut kecewa, dan aku sudah terlanjur tau bahwa kau ,mempermainkanku selama ini. Maaf `suke, maaf aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu, aku sudah menyusahkanmu, aku sudah membuatmu keluar dari kediaman Uchiha bersamaku, maaf,hiks,maaf. Aku memang tak pantas berada di sisimu. Aku hanya seorang sampah, aku hanya seorang anak yatim piatu yang tak tau dimana asal usulnya. Maafkan aku Sasuke, sudah memaksamu berada di sisiku,hiks, menemaniku, dan maafkan aku yang sudah lancang mencintaimu dan berharap kau membalas cinta tulusku dengan cintamu, maaf Sasuke. Dan selamat tinggal."ini semua rasa sakitku `suke, apa kau merasakannya? Apa kau dapat melihat betapa terlukanya aku? Aku yakin, tidak, karna cinta tulusku pun tak mampu terasa olehmu, apa lagi rasa sakitku.. Aku berjalan kearah pojok lemari, tempat tas kecil yang berisi barang-barangku -hanya barang-barangku- tak satu pun perhiasan yang di belikan Sasuke kubawa, karna itu adalah harta Uchiha, dan aku tak mau berurusan lagi dengan semua Uchiha. Aku mendengar Sasuke memanggil

"Dobe, kumohon dengarkan aku. Aku mengaku aku telah berselingkuh, tapi kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu.."

"DAN MEMBIARKAN AKU TETAP TINGGAL BERSAMAMU, terus di sakiti olehmu lahir batin karena melihatmu yang tetap bersama dengan wanita itu? Tidak Sasuke, aku bukan wanita bodoh. Aku yakin kau hanya minta maaf sekarang tapi di belakangku kau akan tetap menemui wanita itu. Jujurlah padaku Sasuke, KAU MENCINTAI WANITA ITU BUKAN?"habis sudah kesabaranku, aku sudah tak peduli bahwa saat ini aku tengah meraung seperti orang gila dan membentaknya sambil mengepalkan kedua tanganku, bersiap untuk menamparnya.

"!"dan dia terlihat terkejut, aku memang selalu bertengakar dan saling mengejek juga membentaknya, tapi tidak dalam atmosfir seperti ini. Kami akan saling membentak dan memaki, tapi dengan kehangatan di dalamnya, bukan dengan rasa sakit dan penghianatan seperti ini. Tapi itu dulu, tidak untuk sekarang.

"Aku sudah menduganya Sasuke. Aku tunggu surat cerai darimu!" Sasuke hanya terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Kuhapus air mataku dan aku berucap lirih

"Aku mencintaimu, Teme, dan selamat tinggal." dan aku pergi dari kediaman yang sudah satu tahun aku tempati bersama Sasuke. Hatiku sakit, sebenarnya aku tak ingin berpisah dari Sasuke dan aku ingin mempercayainya. Tapi hatiku berkata lain, hatiku menyangkal semua hal positif yang di ucapkan Sasuke padaku. `maaf Sasuke, aku tak bisa lagi mempercayaimu.`

Dan berakhirlah kisahku dengannya.

#

#

OWARI

#

#

HAAAAH…fic pertama Yas akhirnya bisa juga di publish. Thanks buat my Aniki ku yang tercinta. Dia yang udah susah payah mau dengan ikhlas –dipaksa- untuk mendaftarkan Yas di fanfiction ini, dan menjadi Author yang sama sekali belum berpengalaman. Thanks juga buat sahabat Kepompong Yas yang setia mendukung –gakjugadehkayaknya-#hahaha#. Buat Ade-chan, Kha-chan, ASYA-chan, kalian sahabat Yas, jadi harus pada baca ya –maksalagi-.

Dan buat para readers juga para Author-Author-Senpai baca n Review ya,karna ini fic pertama Yas jadi berilah Yas sedikit semangat untuk buat fic lainnya dengan kalian semua me-review cerita Yas,#hehe,,maksalagiya?Maaf.#

Review,Review,Review,

N bikin Sequelnya gak?  
>Jawabnya di reviewan ya~<p>

JAA MINNA…


End file.
